


Cassandra's Revelations

by Mckplk



Series: Highlander Resurrection [24]
Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mckplk/pseuds/Mckplk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra finally gets Diana alone but what happens next??? and can Methos get there in time to stop it????</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cassandra's Revelations

The next afternoon Methos walked into the bar. He was hoping Diana was there, they had separated to follow up on some leads and his didn’t pan out. As he was searching the tainted quickening has settled completely and he knew he had a lot of apologizing to do. He just hoped that Duncan had managed to find Cassandra and put her on a plane going to someplace far away. He felt the tingle of another immortal as he entered the bar. Methos looked around and seen Richie putting up stock.

“Hey Adam.” Richie greeted

“Hey, have you seen Diana?” Methos asked as he sat down on one of the stools.

“No, not yet. Why is everything alright?” Richie asked he stopped stocking and watched Methos.

“Fine everything’s fine.” Methos paused for a second “I just don’t like Diana being alone while Cassandra is around.”

“Yea I guess not. Cassandra really doesn’t like you does she?” Richie asked

“No but she has good reason not to like me.” Methos replied solemnly

“I won’t pry, but do you think Cassandra will go after Diana?” Richie asked concerned for his best friend.

“Oh, Diana is definitely a target I just don’t know if she wants her dead or to use as bait.” Methos wished Diana would hurry up and get back.

Richie poured Methos a beer and placed it in front of him. “On the house.”

“Thanks.” He replied as he took the drink. Richie went back to stocking and had put the last bottle on the shelf when Joe and Mac walked in the bar.

“Hey guys, grab a seat I’m almost done.” Richie stated as he pushed the cart through the swinging doors leading to the back.

“Hiring Richie was the best thing I ever did. My books are perfect the bar is stocked and impeccable not to mention that we have a much larger female cliental.” Joe beamed

“So does that mean I can ask for a raise?” Richie joked as he handed Joe a beer and Mac a scotch.

“Let me look at the books and I might could manage a small one.” Joe stated seriously.

“Cool.” Richie said with a slight blush

“So what’s up with Adam?” Joe asked wondering why he had not joined them.

“He’s waiting for Diana. I think he’s really worried about Cassandra going after her.” Richie supplied

“I wish Cassandra would just…” Joe stated then he seen Methos slump and the beer fall from his hands a moment later Methos was screaming in agony. Richie was at his side and went to touch him but got shocked.

“Shit! His quickening just burned me!” Richie yelled holding his hand to his chest. Duncan took his hand and looked at it third degree burns covered the palm and fingers.

“Don’t touch him!” Duncan ordered when Joe started to move toward Methos.

About a minute passed then Methos passed out. Joe watched everything “What the hell was that all about?” Joe asked as he stood next to Duncan looking down at Methos.

“I don’t know Joe but stand back. I don’t want you to get burnt.” McLeod stated as he knelt down next to Methos.

Methos bolted up “Diana!”

Duncan grabbed him by the shoulders glad that he didn’t get burnt “Hey easy what happened?”

Methos looked at him blankly “Cassandra’s dead.” There was no emotion or anything. 

Mac shook him. “Hey, snap out of it! What do you mean Cassandra is dead?”

Methos jerked away from McLeod “I mean the bitch went after Diana!” Methos got to his feet and grabbed his coat.

“Joe?” Richie pleaded

“Yea, kid go, I’ll hold down the fort.” Joe replied

“Come on old man I’ll drive you lead.” Richie said as he held his hand out for the keys. Methos gave him a grateful smile and handed over the keys. They walked out McLeod watching them go not sure what he should be doing.

Joe came over and patted McLeod on the back “Come on let me buy you a drink it looks like you get to see how the rest of us feel when you go off to the rescue.”

*************************************************************************************

 

A little while earlier…

Cassandra watched as Methos and Diana went their separate ways. “Finally.” She hissed. Cassandra followed Diana all over town. Diana was following all the breadcrumbs Cassandra had dropped. Finally Diana made it to the house her and Methos were building just outside of town. Diana walked up to the front door.

Diana was looking through the windows when she felt the presence of another immortal. She turned around and there was Cassandra walking up to her. Diana smiled wickedly “I was hoping you would be here.”

“Methos is evil he is manipulating you and your friends.” Cassandra stated hate dripping from her voice.

“That’s where you’re wrong. I know all about his past. I share his quickening and have seen his memories.” Diana defended one way or another; this was going to end here.

“Than his quickening has corrupted you and you must die as well.” Cassandra hissed as she drew her sword.

“Let’s take this in the back. I don’t want my home wrecked when I take your head.” Diana said and started walking around back.

Cassandra was a little startled by the fact that this new immortal didn’t seem to be scared of her. She followed Diana to a clearing a good ways from the house. Once there, Diana shed her coat revealing her weapons the two small Wakizashies (Mid sized Katanas).

Cassandra and Diana circled each other testing each other for weaknesses. Cassandra was very surprised to find Diana didn’t seem to have any. She wasn’t taking any chances Cassandra started using ‘the voice’.

“You are starting to get tired.” she began Diana heard the spell being cast in the other woman’s voice and almost laughed. Methos had already tested her and found that Diana was immune to the voice. He surmised it was because of her magical abilities. She was going to use this to her advantage. Diana shook her head as if she was trying to clear it. Cassandra smiled triumph sparkling in her eyes.

“Your swords are getting heavy. You can barely hold them.” Cassandra continued. Diana let her swords drop just enough to make Cassandra think she was under her spell. Diana even managed a yawn.

“Why do you want to defend Methos so badly?” Cassandra coached, she wanted a few answers before she killed this girl.

“Because I love him.” Diana replied honestly.

“Love? What would Methos know about love? He takes what he wants and destroys everything else.” Cassandra spat back at Diana.

“You’re wrong. He is the most passionate man I know. You knew him for a few months over three thousand years ago. What would you possibly know about the man he is now?” Diana pushed maybe she could get Cassandra to walk away but she doubted it.

“I know enough he must die!” Cassandra went in for the kill but was surprised when her move was blocked and Diana made a finishing move of her own which connected.

Cassandra fell to her knees holding her stomach astonished that she had been beaten. Diana held her swords for the final blow. “Will you yield and leave Methos alone?” Diana asked giving Cassandra a way out.

“No.”

“Just so you know I am a priestess in my own right and immune to your powers. May the Goddess receive you and heal your soul.” And Diana took her head.

Diana stood over Cassandra’s body and watched as the mist started to rise. It looked almost peaceful. She thought to herself this might not be as bad as the boys made it out to be. She felt the tendrils of Cassandra’s quickening start to envelop her then the winds picked up and the lightning started. The gentleness of Cassandra’s quickening turned into agony as Cassandra’s life pass through Diana’s mind. Her time before she was immortal, the day the horsemen came to her village, Methos killing and raping her. Then later the love she felt for him. Kronos had taken her to his tent, her escape and the feelings of betrayal because Methos had not defended her. After that it all blurs being sold into slavery again escaping learning the voice. Duncan when he was a boy, the hermit, the spells being cast. The hate she felt for Methos growing every century within her. The woman was mad but there was something else pushing her leading her it felt evil. Then it was over. Diana fell to her knees exhausted.

“Oh Gods I have to get to the others.” She whispered then passed out.

 

**************************************************************************************

 

Diana felt herself being lifted and barely managed to open her eyes. Richie and Methos were carrying her toward the house. She moaned and they stopped to set her down gently. Methos took two steps back and watched carefully as Diana sat up. She held her head in her hands.

“Remind me never to do that again.” She stated Methos moved like lightning he was behind her holding her in his arms. She gratefully curled up into him.

“I felt the quickening.” He whispered in her ear as he ran his fingers through her hair. “The thought that I could have lost you terrified me.” He was near tears as he continued to hold her. Richie turned and went to the house to wait it was obvious they need some time alone.

“Methos I’m sorry, but there was no other way. She had gone mad, and wouldn’t listen to reason.” She was trembling with the excess energy of Cassandra’s quickening. “I feel like I’m going to shake myself apart.”

“We need to get you a shower and warm you up. It will pass it just takes time.” He explained

“I think what I need is you privacy and our own bed.” Diana suggested as she turned in his arms. She kissed him with all the passion she possessed knowing that they both needed the contact. “But after that we need to talk. Cassandra’s plans aren’t finished yet.” Diana stated as she tried to get up.

“Easy.” Methos fussed as he helped Diana to her feet. He led her to the house, Richie had been sitting on the steps to the back porch when he seen them start to walk in his direction. He stood up and waited once Diana was close enough she hugged him. Richie could tell she needed to be held and touched just to be reassured.

“Can we go home now?” She asked softly

“Richie’s taxi service at your command.” He joked quietly as he pulled her tighter into his arms. He felt her try to laugh but it came out as a sob.

Methos quickly stepped in and pulled her back over to him. They walked slowly back to the car. Methos opened the door and helped Diana in. He sat next to her pulling her in his lap and she fell asleep.

“She’s going to be alright isn’t she?” Richie asked quietly as he began driving toward home.

“She’ll be fine we just need to give her a little time.” Methos replied all he could think was she’s safe and alive. They made it back to their apartment. Methos gently shook her.

“Diana we’re home time to wake up.” He whispered in her ear. She didn’t respond. “Come on I don’t know if I can carry you up three flights of steps.” He joked as he shook her a little harder, still no response. Methos felt a knot form in his chest. He opened each of her eyelids her eyes were not dilating. Diana was nonresponsive.

“Damn, Richie, help me get her inside.” Methos and Richie managed to pull her out of the car and got on either side of her. They carried her up the steps and in the apartment without anyone noticing them, once inside Methos laid her on the couch.

“Why won’t she wake up?” Richie asked concern written all over him.

“It happens sometimes let’s just give it more time before we start to worry. Tell you what, I need to get her cleaned up so why don’t you go to that Japanese place she likes and get all her favorites. Tell them to run my card alright.” Methos needed him out of the way so he could examine Diana to see what was wrong.

“Sure I’ll be back in about an hour.” Richie agreed and left happy to be doing something.

Methos made sure the door was locked and turned to look at Diana “Alright let’s see what’s going on.” He walked over and knelt down next to her and began to take her clothes off. Once that chore was done he laid a blanket over her and went to run a bath. Methos checked the temperature was to his liking and everything was set out he went back to the living room and lifted Diana up off the couch.

He eased her into the water and gently washed her checking for anything out of the ordinary. She seemed fine just asleep the only thing letting him know there was something wrong was her eyes, they were still not dilating. Once she was clean Methos drained the water and began vigorously drying her off. He was just about to get her out of the bathtub when someone knocked at the door.

“Now who could that be?” He muttered irritable. The knocking persisted. Methos went to the door and looked through the peep hole “Joe what are you doing here?” Methos asked after he opened the door.

“I came to help.” Joe lifted a bag to show he came bearing gifts a bottle of scotch and a six-pack of Methos’ favorite beer.

“Well since you came all this way come on in.” Methos joked half-heartedly “Make yourself at home I have to finish getting Diana out of the bath I’ll be back in a bit.”

“Will do; just yell if you need help.” Joe replied as he went toward the kitchen to start putting things away.

A little while later Methos walked out of the bedroom shutting the door behind him. He didn’t say a word to Joe just made a bee line to the fridge. He pulled out a beer opened it and downed half of it in one long swallow. He closed his eyes and took a long breath “She still hasn’t woke up yet.” He said simply.

Joe moved over to him and watched Methos carefully seeing him this way was making Joe nervous “What the hell happened?” Joe asked needing answers.

“I don’t know. One minute I was waiting for Diana the next I felt like I had taken Cassandra’s head. I’m not sure what’s happening now. She just won’t wake up.” Methos answered and finished off his beer. He was throwing the bottle away when he felt the pull of another immortal. Joe recognized the signs and moved toward the bedroom checking his gun was where it should be.

Methos went to the door and looked out the peephole it was Richie. He opened the door for him “Hey I bought half the store.” Richie said indicating the bags he was carrying as he walked in. “Hey Joe you’re just in time. Has Diana come around yet?” Richie babbled as he started unloading the bags onto the kitchen counter.

“No, she’s still sleeping.” Methos answered solemnly.

“She likes Japanese better cold anyway.” Richie stated as he watched Methos fidget with his beer. “Look if it makes you feel any better after I took my first head and finally stopped, I slept like the dead for two days.”

Methos looked up at Richie and chuckled “Thanks but I’m not worried about her waking up. It’s who she’s going to be when she does.” Methos paused playing with his bottle a little more the label was shredded. “Usually when a new immortal takes their first quickening the other immortal is usually under five hundred. It’s hard enough taking that first head I would assume it’s overwhelming. I can’t really remember, but Cassandra was over three thousand.”

“Well Diana managed alright when your quickening went through her.” Joe reminded him.

“Yes but there were other powers at work that time.” He countered Methos desperately wanted everything to be all right but he was preparing himself for the worst. “I should have never let her out of my sight. I just really thought Cassandra was going to be at the church and I wanted to deal with her.” Methos hated waiting.

Richie looked over at Joe “Hay has anyone told Mac that we found Diana?”

“Yea he was at the bar when you called. He decided that there were enough of us here so he was going home. I think he feels a little left out. He doesn’t know what to do when he isn’t in charge.” Joe answered then a big grin came over his face “I think he went home to sulk.”

“Yea that sounds about like Mac.” Richie said. They were all having a good laugh when they heard Diana scream.

Methos was up and in the bedroom before the others even moved. She was sitting upright in bed. He sat down next to her whispering endearments in her ear; rubbing her back and running his other hand through her hair to try calming her. She was sobbing uncontrollably in his arms when Richie and Joe walked into the room.

“Shh, it’s going to be alright it’s over Cassandra can’t hurt us anymore.” Methos soothed

“Richie, where is Richie?” She asked weakly “I have to talk to him.” Richie came over and sat on the other side of the bed. She pulled out of Methos’ arms and threw her arms around Richie. “Cassandra was mad, but she was working for someone else.” Diana stated

“Hey it’s alright, take a deep breath then start from the top.” Richie coached as he held her. She nodded into his chest and worked at calming herself down. Once she stopped crying she sat up and wiped at her eyes.

“Arimon, Cassandra was working for Arimon.” She half whispered. Everyone got really quiet. “He’s been using her for the last thousand years setting everything up so that he would win this time. The hermit was the last champion but he didn’t go mad because he won, he went mad because Cassandra drove him mad. She used the voice and then maneuvered Duncan so he would take his quickening. He was never the champion. Duncan was simply the guardian for the champion until he was ready for the final battle. Richie you were the one that was supposes to fight Arimon. Now because we brought you back he has been brought back as well. Only this time he isn’t a demon he’s immortal like us. He can be killed and if I understand everything if you kill him the game will be over. ‘There can be only one” will mean nothing. You can end the game.” She stated glad to finally have at least the gest of the story out.

“Are you sure?” Joe asked

“I believe so.” Diana answered

“Me? Why me I’m nothing special.” Richie said more to himself than anything. He was obviously having a problem processing everything.

“It would make sense if you think about it.” Methos mused talking his way through trying to understand.

“There’s more.” Diana stated and she moved back into Methos’ arms.

“We’re listening.” Methos encouraged 

“I remember everything.” She whispered 

“Alright what everything are you talking about?” Methos pushed

She looked up into his eyes tears were falling down her checks. “Know that I love you no matter what happens.” Diana whispered and kissed Methos’ hand he kissed the top of her head and laid his head on it.

“You’re scaring me now. Talk.” He demanded

“You know that I had those flashes of our past where we were married and the High Priest and High Priestess of Gaia’s temple?” She asked

“Yes I remember.” He said slowly

“That was six thousand years ago. It was my only life cycle before this one.” Diana started

“Wait you believe in reincarnation?” Joe asked

“Yes I have always been told that I have a young soul but I didn’t feel young. When I took Methos’ quickening into me it triggered flashes of mine and Methos’ memories somehow Cassandra’s quickening has opened the door to not only all of my memories of that time but also all of Methos’ memories up until I became immortal.

“Cool so older than dirt over here forgot an entire millennium?” Richie asked trying to lighten the mood and get his head around everything that was being said.  
“Not exactly Gaia blocked his memories of that time for his own good.” Diana replied “You see we helped Gaia stop Arimon all those years ago but the price was something Methos couldn’t bear to live with…” 

 

***********************************************************************************

 

Flash back six thousand years ago…

Methos walked into his bedroom stopping just inside the door. He smiled at the site of his loving wife Diana. She was brushing her hair out getting ready to braid it for the day’s ceremony.

“You look beautiful.” He stated as he walked behind her to help Diana with her hair. “But you could get one of the girls to help you.”

“I could but I much prefer my husband’s touch.” Diana answered as she reached for one of his hands and kissed his palm.

Methos’ breath caught “If you keep that up love we shall be late and Lady Gaia might be upset with us.” he leaned over and began nibbling on her neck.

Diana laughed and pushed him away gently. “That will be enough of that for now.” She said mischief in her eyes “But if we were late because of our love I believe Gaia would understand seeing as she is a mother goddess.”

Methos put the last pin in Diana’s hair. She stood up into his embrace and they kissed for a few moments. Then they went to the temple to make sure all the preparations for the night’s ceremony were finished.

 

********************************************************************************

 

A few hours before dusk, a young boy ran into the temple. Diana noticed the boy first and quickly went to see what was wrong. The boy was trying to catch his breath.

“What is wrong child?” Diana asked gently

“He comes the destroyer Arimon comes! We must all flee!” The boy stated as he handed Diana a small tablet. She took the tablet and read it. She paled Methos came over to steady her and to see what was going on she handed him the tablet.

“By the gods no, the surrounding villages are all destroyed! Who…” Methos asked then answered his own question as he finished reading the tablet “Arimon.” He whispered. Methos had heard rumors but this was just too much. He grabbed Diana’s arm. “We have to go we have to evacuate the temple get everyone to safety.” Diana pulled free and ran to the alter, she knelt and prayed to Gaia and Methos joined her. When she was through the stood and prepared to evacuate.

Sometime later most of the people were sent to safety Methos and Diana were getting ready to leave themselves when they seen a woman walking into the temple. She wore a gold colored clock that reminded Diana of a beautiful fall day the woman also wore a wreath of flowers in her hair. The stranger walked up to them she was very beautiful and graceful she almost seemed to glow. It was at this moment they realized who they were looking at.

“Mother Gaia.” They breathed in unison and knelt down.

“Please rise my children.” Gaia said her voice sounded like music. “We do not have much time.” She lead Methos and Diana back to the alter and she motioned for them to sit. “Arimon is upon us and I can use my powers to banish him but not destroy him. I need your help however.” She explained

“Whatever is within our power my lady.” Methos answered

“Good I need a sacrifice.” Gaia didn’t sugar coat it she didn’t have time to coddle the couple.

“What type of sacrifice?” Diana whispered her blood ran cold not wanting to hear the answer.

“Love.” She stated “Yours, Methos you must sacrifice Diana. With her life essence I will be able to bind Arimon and send him away until someone can finally defeat him.” Gaia knew the price these two would pay the pain of separation, but it had to be done.

“No! Please there has to be another way.” Methos pleaded pulling Diana into his arms protectively.

“If there were another way I would take it but there is not. Say your good byes and I will prepare the alter.” Gaia did not give the couple a choice.

Methos pulled Diana close “I can’t do it. I won’t! I love you.” He told her tears streaming down his face.

Diana kissed his tears away “I love you too but Gaia said there is no other way. We cannot turn our backs on our people. Think of all the children that would die at his hand. We must do as she asks. We will be together again in another life. I will wait for you in the summer fields.” She told him. They kissed and hugged consoling one another. Gaia came for them and Methos and Diana went to the alter with her.

Methos picked Diana up and laid her on the alter. He kissed her one last time “I will always love you.” He whispered as he felt his heart break in two.  
“And I you forever and always.” Diana answered

Gaia began chanting incantations in a language neither Methos nor Diana knew. She handed Methos a dagger it glowed a beautiful electric blue. He took the dagger and stood over Diana. He placed his hand over her eyes and she closed them then he plunged the dagger into her heart. He felt her life drain from her body could almost feel her essence around him.

Then Gaia did something he could not believe she pulled a sword out of her cloak and beheaded his precious Diana. 

“No!” He screamed as he watched in horror Diana’s head fell to the ground. He slowly backed away as a mist started forming around them. He was sobbing now.

Gaia held her sword above her head and started chanting again the mist started swirling around the room Methos could feel Diana’s presence fill the room. Then the lightning began Methos was terrified as he watched but none of it seemed to touch Gaia she stood there chanting when the storm subsided there were crystals laying around Diana’s body and the sword Gaia held glowed the same electric blue as the dagger had.

“It is done.” Gaia stated she looked tired “Methos come.” Methos went to her and knelt at Gaia’s feet. “No my dear Methos you shall never again kneel to a god or goddess you have sacrificed your heart to save us all.”

“My lady I cannot bear the pain please let me join my beloved.” Methos begged as tears streamed down his face.

“I can help but it will be a very long time before you can reunite with your beloved Diana.” Gaia soothed

Methos lifted his head up looking toward the sky and held his arms out wide. Gaia struck with her sword strait threw his heart. Methos felt the pulse of electricity run through his body and heard Gaia’s last words to him. “Sleep for now when you wake you will only remember your name Methos.” Gaia whispered she pulled the blade from his body and he slumped over dead. Gaia dragged him out of the temple and into a field where he awoke alone not knowing anything but his name instead of heading toward the temple he went the other direction somehow knowing that nothing waited for him in that direction. All he had was his pouch of money and the dagger he had killed Diana with. He kept the blade safe always never knowing why.

 

**************************************************************************************

 

Diana finished the story and none of them spoke for a very long time. Methos was sitting on the bed holding Diana tightly to his chest tears falling into her hair.

“I always felt hallow like a part of me was missing. Now I know it was. Gods 6000 years. I knew it was more than 5000 but I figured only by a few hundred years at most. I… killed you?” Methos sounded like he was in shock.

“You did what you had to. Gaia kept my spirit with her until the time was right. Now we have to find Arimon and Richie has to face him. We need to train him to fight and to defend against magic.” Diana was so tired “Methos?”

“Yes love.” He replied

“I’m tired will you and Richie stay with me? I don’t want to be alone and I feel safest when you’re both close.” Diana asked quietly

“Not a problem just let me talk to Joe first. Settle down with Rich I’ll be right back.” Methos urged, he got up and led Joe to the living room.

“I need you to do me a favor.” Methos started

“Name it!”

“I need you to go tell Mac what happened then I need a watcher put on the apartment for the next few days. I want to see if anyone else is checking on us.” Methos explained

“On it. I’ll call when everything is in place.” Joe stated and headed for the door.

“Thanks Joe I’ll talk to you later” Methos said and locked the door after Joe, then went to lay down with Diana and Richie.

 

*******************************************************************************

 

Joe knocked on Mac’s door twenty minutes later. Mac opened the door “Hey Joe. Come in have a drink. It looks like you could use one.”

“Yea thanks. Get one for yourself as well.” Joe said as he walked over to the couch.

Mac closed the door and then made their drinks. He sat in a chair facing Joe. He handed Joe his drink and sat quietly waiting for Joe to tell him what was happening.

Joe took a long drink of his scotch before he began “Look Duncan I’m not quite sure how to start…” And Joe told Duncan everything Diana had told him. Duncan sat quietly the whole time looking blankly past Joe at the wall. Joe finished off his drink he got up and poured them both another.

“So let me get this straight Cassandra has been manipulating me my entire life?” Duncan asked 

“It looks that way.” Joe agreed he could see this was tearing Duncan up.

“So I was the weak link in our group. I always thought I was the strong one. The one with at least most of the answers.” Duncan said as he started pacing the room.

“You are one of the strong ones. It’s just that we didn’t know we were playing with a stacked deck.” Joe soothed

“I played right into Arimon’s hands. I killed Richie. Hell I fought him and had the gall to think I had actually beaten him. Now I brought Richie back and put the whole world in danger. I’m a damn fool.” Duncan berated himself.

“Look you could sit here and feel sorry for yourself or you can get over it and help us figure out what our next step should be.” Joe snapped he didn’t have time for one of Duncan’s famous broods.

Duncan’s head shot up anger flashed in his eyes then disappeared “Your right I won’t make the same mistakes twice.” Duncan sat and thought over everything that had happened over the last six years. “My god Joe you know what this means?’ Duncan asked a small smile on his face.

“No what/” Joe asked not sure where this was heading.

“This means that Arimon used Cassandra to come between me and Methos. He sent her at just the right time. If she had come a day later Methos would have had a chance to explain the horsemen to me and all that it meant before Cassandra could have swayed me to her truth. Damn why didn’t I see it. I almost lost one of my best friends that day.” Duncan ranted as he got up and paced back and forth in the living room.

“Mac it’s all in the past now. We need you here in the present.” Joe stated “Come on let’s go to Methos’ place I’m sure they will want to see you.” Joe got up standing in front of Duncan.

“Yea let me get my coat.” Mac grabbed his coat and headed to Methos’ apartment.

 

*** 

 

Richie and Methos woke to the feel of a new immortal coming close. Richie went to grab his sword and Methos stopped him. “Stay, Diana is still asleep if we both get up she’ll wake up.” Methos whispered. He already had his Ivanhoe in hand and was getting out of bed. “Besides from the feel of the quickening it’s Mac.”

Richie nodded in understanding and settled back down next to Diana and was quickly back to sleep himself.

Methos walked to the front door and answered it just as Joe was about to knock. “Be quite Diana and Rich are still asleep.” Methos warned as Joe and Duncan walked into the apartment.

“How is she?” Duncan asked looking over at the closed bedroom door. 

“She’s really tired and scared.” Methos replied as he went to the kitchen and retrieved beers for everyone. He handed them out then sprawled out on the couch.

“I assume Joe told you everything?” Methos asked as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

“Yea he did. So what do we do now?” Duncan asked

“Methos opened one eye. “We wait.”

“Wait? Wait for what?” Duncan asked 

“For Rich and Diana to wake up. Then we decide what to do. We get all the facts first then we decide.” Methos stated.

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Joe stated and took another drink of his beer.

“Did you get the watcher posted like I asked?’ Methos inquired.

“Yea he’s out there right now. I trained him myself so he can be trusted.” Joe stated.

“Good but this is Arimon we’re talking about so don’t trust him too much.” Methos warned. He finished his beer and put it to the side.

“You have someone watching us? Why?” Duncan asked. He felt so confused and out of his element.

“To see if anyone else is watching.” Methos stated like it was obvious, and then he sat up quickly “Look McLeod I know this was a blow to your ego but you need to get yourself together. We have a lot to do and we have no idea how much time we have to get it done. So you either shake it off and help or get out of the way.” Methos snapped knowing that they didn’t have time to baby McLeod.

Duncan stared at Methos for a moment then shook his head as if clearing the cobwebs out. “Alright, I’m with you. I just feel out of sorts like I’m five steps behind in a game I thought was already over.

“Well don’t. Your job is the same as it has always been to protect Rich and Diana with your life. You’ve been doing that since birth so relax. We will figure this out and then we’ll destroy the bastard once and for all.” Methos encouraged

Just then the bedroom door opened and a very sleepy Diana came stumbling out.

“I thought I heard voices.” She said sleepily as she looked at the three solemn faces. “What did I do now?” She asked and made her way over to the couch.

“Nothing we were just discussing your revelations about Cassandra and Arimon.” Methos supplied. He held out his hand and pulled Diana down onto the couch and into his arms. She snuggled closer and sighed.

“Richie is still asleep so now would be a good time to talk.” She stated

“So is there anything new you need to add to what you’ve already told us?” Joe asked 

“Yes, she has friends.” Diana stopped and took a deep breath. “Cassandra took on a group of new immortals a lot of which she caused their first deaths. She used her magic to manipulate their quickenings. Each one has a memory of Methos past through his victims eyes or she may have a spell cast to make us want to go after our friends. So we need to start moving in groups of two or more and only take heads if there is no other way.” Diana stated 

Duncan got up and went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of orange juice for Diana. He handed her the glass and sat back down.

“In that case we might all need to carry a gun as well as a sword. That way if we start acting differently we have a way to defend ourselves without accidently killing anyone permanently.” Methos stated

“I don’t like carrying guns but you have a point. In fact I’ll take the gun and put my sword away for now. I don’t want a repeat of what happened last time.” Duncan offered

“I don’t like the idea of you swordless. What happens if someone challenges you?” Methos asked 

“I pull a Methos. I shoot and run.” Duncan stated with a big grin.

Joe started chuckling at the two immortals “I would kinda like to see that Duncan MacLeod of the clan MacLeod doing a hit and run. That would definitely be one for the chronicles.” Diana and Methos started laughing as well.

“Don’t even think about it Dawson.” Macleod growled the sparkle in his eyes let everyone know he was just messing with Joe.

“Hey, what’s so funny?” Richie asked from the door way.

“Duncan running from a fight.” Diana supplied

“You ran?” Richie looked a little confused “Do I need to get Diana out of here?”

They all sobered at that. Richie looked serious and anxious. 

“Richie I didn’t run from a challenge. We were just talking about precautions.” Duncan stated

“Yea, he was just trying to lighten the mood.” Joe offered

“Alright, well if there is no big emergency do you mind if I get a shower. I have to open the bar here in a little while.” Richie asked. He watched Methos and Diana looking for any signs of distress.

“Sure you know where everything is and I washed your spare cloths yesterday.” Diana answered “When you’re done do you mind if I tag along. The boys are going to be talking strategies and I don’t feel like being bored to death.

“Yea sounds like a plan.” Richie went to the shower a little happier.

“What was that about?” Joe asked 

“That is Rich not really wanting to leave Diana out of his sight.” Methos supplied.

“Yea well I think with all the new speculation and my first quickening he’s just a little worried.” Diana mused as she got up. ‘I’m going to change. Joe do you mind if I help Richie run the place tonight? I have so much pent up energy I think I might explode.”

“Knock yourself out Honey Girl. I’ll be in later.” Joe answered as she walked into her room.

A few minutes later Diana and Richie came out of the bedroom dressed and ready to go. “We’ll see ya’ll later.” Diana said and went to Joe and Duncan kissing each one on the cheek. Methos came over and walked her to the door.

“We will be there in a couple of hours. So be careful and don’t overdo it. You may feel full of energy now but later you might suddenly feel drained.” Methos warned then kissed her good-bye. He moved over to Rich. “Keep an eye on her and try to keep her out of trouble.”

“Will do boss. We’ll see ya later.” Richie saluted and they were out the door.

“Think they’ll be alright?” Joe asked

“As long as they are together they’ll be fine.” Methos stated as he went to the kitchen to retrieve more beer.

“Their bond doesn’t bother you?” Duncan asked

“On the contrary the fact that I am not the only person she can lean on is a true comfort. If something happens to me she won’t be alone and although it will hurt her it won’t destroy her.” Methos stated honestly.

“Losing her would not destroy you either you have friends here.” Duncan offered

“If something happened to her first I will destroy what or who took her from me then I would probably hold up someplace isolated for the next five or six hundred years.” Methos said as he handed out the beers.

“Ok time to change the subject all these what if’s and maybe’s are depressing. What do we do now?” Joe asked

“Now we research, we train and we wait for Arimon to make the first move.” Methos answered

“I was afraid you were going to say that. I hate research.” Joe grumbled 

“I guess it’s a good thing Diana and I are so good at it.” Methos teased “You can keep us in tea and coffee, maybe feed us some here and there. But seriously Joe what we really need is information from the Watchers. We need you to get a copy of Cassandra’s recent chronicles to find out who she had taken as students lately.”

“I’m on it.” Joe replied

“I’ll work with Richie and call Amanda. She will probably want to be here. I think we could use all the help we can get.” Duncan chimed in.

“Sounds good she can help you teach Richie and Diana. The extra practice with new opponents will be good for them. We need to make sure there are always three people there when you spar as well, that way if someone starts to act funny we can take action accordingly.” Methos added

“Ok we have the start to a game plan so Methos why don’t you catch a shower and we will straighten up. Then we can sit and work out a schedule for all this once we get to Joe’s.” Joe said as he stood up and started to collect beer bottles. Methos agreed and went to take a shower.

 

*** 

 

Diana was taking all the chairs off the tables while Richie was stocking the bar. James and Tony the cooks were in the back finishing their prep and the waitresses Sandy and Ashley had just walked in the door.

“Hello ladies you’re both looking lovely as ever.” Richie greeted, the two waitresses giggled and went into the back.

Diana laughed as she went up to the window and turned the open sign on. “Alright Casanova time to get to work.” Diana teased

“Slave driver.” Richie teased back. Then the first set of customers came through the door and there wasn’t much time to play.

***


End file.
